The present invention is directed to an aerosol paint composition comprising a fungicide and to a sprayable aerosol composition comprising the aerosol paint composition.
Although paints having mildew preventing agents are known, it is difficult to formulate a sprayable aerosol composition having a fungicide. In particular, it is difficult to incorporate a fungicide into a solvent-based aerosol composition without the fungicide becoming inactive. In addition, it is difficult to incorporate a resin into a sprayable aerosol composition that adheres to a wide variety of surfaces, especially to surfaces that have been poorly cleaned.
It is an object of the present invention to develop a sprayable aerosol composition containing a fungicide that can be atomized properly in a continuous spray system, yet is thick enough to cover a substrate completely in one coat, without sagging, running, or dripping.